Ann Sheppard (chapter)/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Ann Sheppard," the forty-fifth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison arriving at the geriatrics ward of a hospital. The player can view her thoughts after she enters the building.) (If Madison chooses "Shaun":) Madison: Only a few hours left till Shaun Mars dies. Hope I'm not wasting my time... (If Madison chooses "John Sheppard":) Madison: John Sheppard died thirty years ago. Hope his mother has all the answers to this puzzle... (If Madison tries to enter the corridor without speaking to the receptionist:) Dolores: Miss! Can I help you? (If Madison speaks to the receptionist:) Madison: Hello, I'm looking for Ann Sheppard's room. Dolores: Please sign the visitors' book. Are you a member of the family? Madison: Yeah, you could say that. Dolores: Oh, she'll be pleased to have a visitor. No one ever comes to see her. With the Alzheimer's she has trouble remembering things, but it'll still please her, you know. It's room 19, at the end of the corridor. Madison: Thank you. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Room":) Madison: Room 19...where is that? (Once Madison enters Ann's room:) Madison: Hello, Mrs. Sheppard. Ann: Is it time for my pills already? Madison: No, Mrs. Sheppard, I- Ann: They're never on time with my pills, I don't know what they do here. In the other hospital they were always on time, but here... (If Madison chooses "Introduce Yourself":) Madison: My name is Madison Paige. I'm a journalist. I'd like to ask you some questions about your son. Ann: I don't like this hospital. The food isn't very good, you know. (If Madison chooses "Son?":) Madison: I came to talk about your son, Mrs. Sheppard. Ann: My son? I have no son. (Madison gets up and begins to ask Ann questions to try to help her remember her sons.) (If Madison chooses "John":) Madison: Do you remember John? Ann: My Johnny? He's a good little boy, you know. (If Madison chooses "Second Son":) Madison: Your other son, Mrs. Sheppard. John's twin brother. What was his name? Ann: What other son? I have no other son. I never had any children. (If Madison chooses "John's Brother":) Madison: You had a son named John, and John had a twin brother. Ann: Do you have my pills? It's time for my pills. (If Madison chooses "Carnaby Square":) Madison: I know what happened at Carnaby Square. Do you remember? Ann: Carnaby Square? I think I used to live there a long time ago. We didn't have much money at the time, you know. We had to make do with very little. (If Madison chooses "Foster Family":) Madison: Try to remember, Mrs. Sheppard. John's twin brother was placed with a foster family after the accident. What was the name of the foster family? Ann: I asked them for a television, you know. They said I didn't have enough money. It's a pity, I'm fond of television. (If Madison chooses "Son Guilty":) Madison: I think your son is in trouble, Mrs. Sheppard. He's done some terrible things. I need to find him, do you understand? Ann: Terrible things you're telling me. He never came to see me, can you believe it? In ten years, never! No one forgets their mother, do they? (If Madison chooses "Origami Killer":) Madison: Mrs. Sheppard, your son may be linked to a series of murders. Perhaps you have some information that could help the investigation. Ann: Are you a new nurse? Where are my pills? (Once Madison has asked Ann all of her questions, the player can view her thoughts.) (If Madison chooses "Killer?":) Madison: This woman might be the Origami Killer's mother. Must be some way to get her to remember... (If Madison chooses "Name":) Madison: It'd take days if not longer to find the name of the family that adopted her son...Shaun Mars would be dead by then! (If Madison chooses "Ann":) Madison: Alright, no point in wasting my time. I won't learn anything more by staying here. (If Madison asks Ann about flowers:) Madison: You don't seem to get many flowers, Mrs. Sheppard. Ann: No, but I love them. My son knows that I love flowers, I know he'll bring me some. (If Madison looks at the origami figures on the table in Ann's room:) Madison: Did you make these origami figures? Ann: My little paper animals! They played with them for hours. I showed my boys how to make them, you know! Madison: Yes, your boys, Mrs. Sheppard. John and...what was your other son's name again? Ann: My other son? I only had one son, my little Johnny. (If Madison speaks to the nurse in the corridor:) Madison: Does Mrs. Sheppard ever talk about her past? Nurse: It's not all very clear to her now. Sometimes she'll remember the oddest things, though...I suppose if she sees something that reminds her of her past. (If Madison chooses "Visits?":) Madison: Does she get many visitors? Nurse: She's been here for ten years and you're the first. (If Madison chooses "Official Papers?":) Madison: I'm looking for her other son, he was adopted. I mean, he's probably changed his name. Is there any official documentation on Mrs. Sheppard? Nurse: No, there's nothing really. Nothing about her family. I guess if her son was adopted, then she's the only one that could tell you about that. (After choosing both of the options:) Nurse: Sometimes, if you show her things, it seems to trigger a memory from her past. You might get her to remember... Madison: Thanks for the advice. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Accident?":) Madison: Must have something linked to her son's accident in here, a picture or something. (If Madison chooses "Memory":) Madison: Show her things that take her back... (If Madison chooses "Flowers":) Madison: She said she loved flowers...but what kind? (If Madison chooses "Origami":) Madison: Her kids loved origami. Perhaps if I made a figure for her... (If Madison looks at the origami book in Ann's room and folds a crane, hummingbird or frog:) Ann: I love origami! But that's not my favorite one. (If Madison folds an origami dog:) Ann: Oh, you know how to do these little dogs too? My children loved origami. I taught them how to do it. John loved the little dogs. He always wanted to call them Max. Max, Max, Max! All dogs with the same name. I was wasting my time telling him they couldn't all have the same name, but he always wanted his paper dogs: Max. It's funny, isn't it? (If Madison looks in the drawers and finds the photo of John and his twin:) Madison: Are these your children, Mrs. Sheppard? John and his brother, is that them? Ann: They are good little boys...Their father never looked after them, always drinking. They didn't have an easy life, you know... (If Madison gets an orchid from the vase in the corridor and gives it to Ann:) Ann: What a lovely orchid! My sons loved orchids. We used to grow them in the back. When John died, I laid orchids on his grave... (Once Madison has shown Ann everything:) Ann: I cried when they told me. I'd already lost one of my children, and now they were taking away another one, you understand? Madison: The foster family, Mrs. Sheppard. What was the name of the foster family that adopted John's brother? Ann: They were really very nice people. I met them, you know. In the beginning I used to go and see my little boy. And then I got sick and I couldn't go any longer. Perhaps he thought I'd forgotten him...he must have thought I didn't love him anymore. Madison: His name, Mrs. Sheppard. What was his name? Ann: But I loved him...if you only knew how much I missed him... Madison: Please, Ann! His name, what was his name? Ann: Come closer. (Ann whispers the name of her surviving son to Madison, who appears shocked. Afterwards, Madison leaves, gets on her motorcycle and drives away, ending the chapter.) Category:Transcripts